Are you gonna be my girl, Naru?
by The Infamous Mufazu
Summary: Heyaz everyone! Didja miss me? Mufazu is back with a song fic. The reason why its rated like this is because there is parts were Kentaro gets beat up. So R&R.


Are You Gonna Be My Girl, Naru?  
  
A/N: Hello everybody!!!! MufaZu is back! I'm here today with an idea I've been harboring for some time now. And if you are a true follower of my work (you know who you are ^_^ ..........I think.) than you'll love this one. For those of you who are reading my work for the first time: I welcome you, and to those of you who haven't figured it out yet: I love Love Hina! It's my favorite and first manga! Long live Akamatsu (I haven't seen his name for awhile so tell me if I spelt it wrong)! On with the bashing of the lawyers and government! AKA the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or the song I'm using for this fic. The world will soon be rid of all that is lawyers by the end of the decade (trust me). On with it!  
  
{Naru is in a club dancing with her friends} (A/N: I don't know the names of her friends so I'm gonna make them up, with the help of my sisters. ^_^)  
  
Naru: Man I'm bushed! I'm gonna take a break!  
  
Sara: Oh, come on! Just one more song?!  
  
Jelli: Yeah Naru! I requested a good one! It should come on now!  
  
Naru: No thanks! I'll sit this one out!  
  
Sara&Jelli: AWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
{Naru starts to walk off to the bar when Keitaro walks on to the mic on stage.}  
  
Kei: Um... can I have your attention please? Hello, I'm Keitaro Urashima. {Naru turns around.} I was called to play a song or two, and the first one will be a dedication to all the couples out there. {At this point, Naru is interested so she goes to dance with Sara and Jelli, who instantly grab her and push her up to the front of the stage}  
  
Kei: This one is called "Are You Gonna Be My Girl"  
  
OKAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Go!!  
  
{Music starts. Naru starts to dance.}  
  
So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
  
because you look so fine  
  
and I really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine  
  
that I really wanna make you mine.  
  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
  
now you don't need that money  
  
when you look like that, do ya honey?  
  
Big black boots,  
  
long brown hair, she's so sweet with her get back stare.  
  
Well I could see, you home with me, but you were with another man, yea!  
  
{Kentaro comes up behind Naru and starts trying to dance with her. She turns and starts beating him up, then starts dancing again.}  
  
I know we,  
  
ain't got much to say,  
  
before I let you get away, yea!  
  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
  
Well, so 1,2,3 take my hand and come with me  
  
because you look so fine  
  
and I really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine  
  
that I really wanna make you mine.  
  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
  
now you don't need that money  
  
with a face like that, do ya.  
  
Big black boots,  
  
long brown hair,  
  
she's so sweet  
  
with her jet back stare.  
  
Well I could see,  
  
you home with me,  
  
but you were with another man, yea!  
  
{Kentaro comes up behind Naru again, this time with an arm in a cast and bandages all over him. Naru rolls her eyes and turns around. She makes to go kiss him and headbutts him instead, then proceeds to break his ribs. After he got carried away on a stretcher, Naru starts to dance again, and Keitaro obliviously sings on.}  
  
I know we,  
  
ain't got much to say,  
  
before I let you get away, yea!  
  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
  
Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
  
I could see,  
  
you home with me,  
  
but you were with another man, yea!  
  
I know we,  
  
ain't got much to say,  
  
before I let you get away, yea!  
  
Uh, be my girl.  
  
Be my girl.  
  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea!  
  
{After a couple more songs (and Kentaro trying repeatedly to get with Naru, only to end up with more injuries) Keitaro jumps off stage to join Naru and they go back to Hinata House.}  
  
Naru: You know you have a way with words?  
  
Kei: Eh, I try.  
  
A/N: I know this isn't really my style, but one of my friends is holding one of Su's plasma doohickies to my head, and I don't feel like losing it right now. So please flame all you want. I forgot to mention that this is when Naru and Keitaro are basically together, so she's not as embarrassed and mad as she would be... (he might get lucky). R&R if you please. And Flame if you must. Just keep in mind that flamers will have to answer to Mecha Tamago 6 and me! 


End file.
